La luz de la obscuridad
by LaPeque
Summary: Se que el título es una mierda... Yui Komori cansada de los abusos que recibe por parte de los vampiros decide cambiar, y este cambio afectara mucho en el comportamiento de nuestros amados vampiros..Quien sabe hasta lleguen a tener mucha competencia los Sakamaki No se pueden perder esta historia llena de celos, tragedias, odio, risas, amistad,amor y misterio. *-* Es un Sakamaki


**Holiiiis como han estado muchachones beshos y hemoshos...!**

**Inner: ¬¬ Si sabes que nadie te va a responder verdad..?**

**Yo: Porque eres así de mala solo estoy siendo amable..! TT^TT**

**Inner: ash ya ya no llores sabes que te quiero**

**Yo: Bueeeeno chicos aquí viene una historia con los personajes deee...Diabolik Lovers Yeii! (^-^)/ Celebren! Jaajajajajajajajaja**

**Inner: Oye Mas te vale q sea buena! :o**

**Yo: Por supollo q va a ser buena (^^'Espero jeje) *-* Bueeee chicos aquí la historia espero la disfruten. Recuerden los peresonajes no me pertenecen sino a Shinobu Tagashira ( ¬¬ O bueno eso es lo que salia en el Wikipedia perooo bueeeeh) Jajajajaja...xD**

_"Bla-bla-bla"-pensamientos o recuerdos_

******"(Bla-bla-bla)"-Nota de autor**

**"Bla-bla-bla"-Dialogo **

_**NOTA IMPORTANTEEEEE: **_**Por cierto tal vez cambie algunas cositas y todavía no se con quien voy a dejar a Yui okay para que sepan!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Una chica rubia de 17 años ojos color rosa estaba recostada en su cama pensando, esta chica efectivamente es nuestra protagonista Yui Komori. Yui llevaba viviendo ya casi un año en la mansión Sakamaki junto a los seis sádicos **(Y muy sexys *¬*) ** vampiros desde que ocurrió lo de Cordelia todo ha seguido igual, Yui pensaba que tal vez los seis hermanos la iban a tratar mejor pero no, ellos la seguían viendo solo como comida y Yui no podía evitar sentirse triste porque a parte de que va a un instituto donde asisten puros vampiros que también la tratan mal tiene que aguantarse todas las cosas malas que ellos les hacen, pero ella ya esta pensando en todo eso.

Yui pensaba: _Dios porque me trataran tan mal...Pero sabes que yo ya no me voy a dejar definitivamente voy a cambiar ya estoy cansada de sus juegos y maltratos!...Mmm desde que paso lo de Cordelia mis sentidos están mas alertas y soy mas rápida jumm que bien supongo que con estas habilidades puedo escaparme de ellos cada vez que me quieran mi sangra ¿no? Bueno eso espero...Ahhh me voy a colocar un piercing en la lengua! Jajajajaja es hora del cambio!__  
_

Yui se levanto de su cama y se metió en el baño se quería dar una ducha para relajarse, luego de unos minutos salio relajada del baño busco en su armario algo que ponerse, en estos últimos días tubo que cambiar de ropa comprándose otra con un dinero que tenia guardado puesto que sus pechos habían crecido considerablemente, sus glúteos estaban mas firmes y redondos en si estaba buenota **(Jajajaja Ay esa palabra me da risa bueeh sigamos).**

Se puso un poco de delineador negro lo que hizo que sus ojos se vieran sensuales y misteriosos, el cabello se lo dejo totalmente suelto sin ganchitos ni nada y se lo aliso un poco, se coloco unos pantalones negros rotos en la parte delantera de las piernas el pantalón se amoldaba perfectamente a sus torneadas piernas realzando su figura, junto con una camisa color rojo carmesí de tirantes también pegada al cuerpo dejando ver que no era ninguna Chichinashi como decía Ayato y por ultimo se puso unas botas negras tipo militares. **(Que celos yo me quiero vestir ashiiii T_T) **Haciendo juego con su ropa tenia las uñas pintadas una de rojo carmesí y otra de negro **(O sea una uña de negro y la otra de rojo por si no me entendieron jejeje).**

**Yui: Uff me veo genial-** Decía esto mirándose en un espejo cuerpo completo-** Bueno voy a salir para ir a abrirme mi piercing que bieeen!**

La oji rosa salio de su habitación encontrándose con los trillizos; Ayato, Laito y Kanato quienes al verla se sorprendieron mucho de el cambio tan drástico de la rubia

**Laito: Oye Ayato-kun mira Bitch-chan no es tan plana como tu dices-**Dijo con su sonrisa pervertida, esperando un sonrojo por parte de la rubia lo cual nunca sucedió esta simplemente lo vio con aburrimiento lo cual sorprendió aun mas a los trillizos claro que estos no lo demostraron.

**Yui: Emm si obviando ese comentario les aviso que voy a salir-**Decía con cara de aburrimiento la rubia.

**Kanato: Yui-chan no puede salir verdad Teddy?**

**Ayato: Es cierto chichinashi no puedes salir sin primero pedirle permiso a tu Ore-sama**

Yui solo rodó los ojos y les dijo a los tres**-A es que creo que no me entendieron les estoy avisando no pidiendo permiso-** Okey esto definitivamente había dejado en shock a los trillizos, desde cuando Yui se les revelaba. Como Yui vio que ninguno daba indicios de moverse o decirle algo simplemente los rodeo y siguió caminando, hasta que salio de la mansión. Para alivio de Yui no se encontró con ninguno de los otros hermanos así que pudo salir a la calle tranquilamente mientras ella caminando por la calle buscando un lugar donde pusieran piercings y eso.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI**

Por fin los trillizos habían salido de su estado de shock, bueno no salieron solos del shock si no que Reiji los ayudo echándoles agua a los tres.

**Raiji: ¿Que les pasa?**

**Kanato: Yui-chan salió sin permiso**

**Reiji: Esa humana me da dolor de cabeza pero vamos a dejarla sino regresa en una hora la vamos a buscar**

Dicho esto cada quien se fue por su lado.

**CON YUI**

_Escucha baby si solo supieras que tienes algo que me hace vibrar tus movimientos a mi me aceleran...-_Iba Yui cantando en su mente mientras caminaba y veía todas las tiendas **(Por cierto si quieren saber cual es la canción lo pongo al final del capitulo)**

** Yui: Haaaay Dios hasta que por fin encontré el local-** Entró al local de tatuajes y de piercings.

Yui se acerco a lo que parecía ser el recepcionista lo saludo con una sonrisa normal para ella pero al recepcionista le pareció de lo mas sensual.

**Recepcionista: Hola mucho gusto soy Sanosuke en que te puedo servir preciosa-**Decía esto con una sonrisa matadora.

Yui lo detallo bien, era obviamente mas alto que ella como del tamaño de Shuu, cabello color plateado? si plateado, ojos color como grises definitivamente era una hermosura de hombre y lo mejor de todo es que era humano, estaba muy feliz.

**Yui: Emm hola soy Yui y me quiero abrir un piercing**

**Sanosuke: Bueno preciosa y ¿en donde?**

**Yui: Mmm en la lengua**

**Sanosuke: Okay bueno como ahorita no hay muchos clientes te vamos a atender de una vez ¡Ven vamos!**

**Yui: O sea ¿cómo? ¿Tú eres el que me va a colocar el piercing?**

**Sanosuke: Claro preciosa-** Decía con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba a Yui donde se tenia que sentar. Yui se sentó gustosa donde le indicaban.

**Sanosuke: Bueno esto te va a doler un poco.**

Unos minutos después Yui ya estaba lista, le pago al chico y salió del lugar despidiéndose muy amablemente pero sin perder la seriedad que había adquirido en estos días. Ya iba de regreso a la mansión sin saber que los seis hermanos la esperaban.

Cuando por fin llegó entro de lo mas normal y se dirigió a la sala **(Saben donde reciben a Yui donde los conoce a todos)**supuso que todos estarían allá...Y si efectivamente estaban todos sentados, ella la verdad estaba un poco asustada pero trato de no aparentarlo, se sentó en el sofá grande, los seis hermanos solo la veían con asombro y sorpresa claro sin aparentarlo.

**Reiji: ¿Por qué saliste sin permiso humana?-** A Yui le molesto mucho como dijo el "humana" así tan despectivamente pero se controló, últimamente Reiji no la llamaba por su nombre era como si le tuviera asco hasta a eso.

**Yui: Hmp tenía que hacer unas cosas-** Respondió simplemente lo cual sorprendió hasta a Shuu y Subaru que normalmente son los mas tranquilos y a los que no les importa mucho lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

**Laito: Bitch-chan que clases de cosas estabas haciendo-** Decía ya irritado por la actitud de la chica lo cual era muy raro, pero ella no contesto simplemente se levantó de donde estaba sentada y camino para salir de la sala pero antes de poder irse fue detenida por alguien.

**Subaru: ¿Donde estabas Yui?**

**Kaname. Teddy verdad que Yui-chan no estaba haciendo cosas buenas?**

**Shuu: Todos son un fastidio-** Decía el mayor de los Sakamaki

Yui solo se soltó del agarre de Subaru y se planto en frente de Reiji, lo miro con cara de "que fastidio"

**Yui: Hmp si tanto quieres saber.**

Y así mismo la rubia saco la lengua enseñando su nuevo piercing a Reiji, luego se giro para que los demás vieran.

**Yui: Solo fui a colocarme un piercing **

**Ayato: C****hichinashi tu Ore-sama no te dio permiso para ponerte esa cosa-** Decia mientras que lo que realmente pensaba era..O bueno lo que tooodos pensaban era-_ Se ve demasiado sexy con eso_

**Yui: Jajaja claro claro pero ahora no puedo hacer nada Ore-sama-** Dijo esto en un tono burlesco mientras se iba de ese lugar y se dirigía a su habitación.

**Laito:Umm me parece que esto se va a poner interesante**

Y con eso dicho todos desaparecieron a quien sabe donde...Pero con un mismo pensamiento.

_Todos: Yui vas a ser solo mia!_

*****************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO #1*****************************************************************

**Bueno muchachos aquí el primer capitulo se aceptan criticas si alguien me quiere ayudar dándome sugerencias bienvenido sea , solo porfis dejen reviews se los ruego de corazón! La canción es Adrenalina de Wisin, Jennifer Lopez y Ricky Martin... De verdad espero que les haya gustado! :***

**Los Quiero bye LaPeque se va! **

**Chiao! Feliz Día o Noche! *-***


End file.
